The Last Stand
by The Last Stand Ninjago Fanfic
Summary: Alternate ending to Episode 84 and Season 8, Sons of Garmadon. The Ninja have fallen, Garmadon has taken control, and nothing is as it seems.
1. Prologue: A New Timeline

Master Wu tapped Cole gently on the shoulder with his tiny staff.

"Traveller's Tea," said Zane.

"Looks like we're no longer in Ninjago," acknowledged Cole.

"Then where are we?" questioned Jay confusedly.

Then, a dragon flew over their heads. The four ninja gasped in amazement.

Kai now knew exactly where they were. "Back where it all began, the realm of Oni and Dragons."

* * *

Within the blink of an eye, they were back in Ninjago on the Destiny's Bounty.

"Lloyd, jump! You can make... it."

Zane speculated, "Did anyone else feel a temporal disturbance?"

Lloyd jumped onto the bounty's wooden floor. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and baby Wu looked at Lloyd. Everything was the same as before, only this time, Lloyd was holding the golden reversal blade. It pulsed with energy.

"Lloyd, you used the reversal blade!" exclaimed Kai.

Cole argued, "Why Lloyd, why? We agreed that we would never get that out again. It's too powerful."

Lloyd looked ashamed. He hung his head down. "I'm sorry guys, I had to. I've already lost my father, I couldn't bear losing you. It was a last resort. Me, P.I.X.A.L. and Nya agreed to use it to bring you back."

As Lloyd said that, Samurai X had just jumped onto the Bounty. She then went to the steering wheel and took control of the ship.

Jay scoffed, "We were just fine Lloyd, we were in the realm-"

"What Jay was about to say was 'thank you, Lloyd,' but regardless of what happens to us, please don't meddle with time again," interrupted Kai.

Zane, who was standing next to P.I.X.A.L. as she was steering the Destiny's Bounty, stated, "Now that we are back at this moment, the Colossi should be right around."

"Zane's right," said Lloyd. "My mom and Nya are down there on that boat, lets pick them up and head to the Temple of Airjitzu."

P.I.X.A.L. nodded. The bounty dipped low, and it hovered for a moment, allowing Misako and Nya to leap on. As the bounty rocketed off, Lloyd stared at Harumi. She had taken off the mask, and was glaring at the Bounty. Harumi became smaller and smaller, and Lloyd kept gazing until he couldn't see her.

* * *

Everyone was reunited. Misako smiled, scooping up Wu. Nya ran up to Jay and Kai and hugged them both.

"I thought... I thought I lost you forever," consoled Nya.

Jay continued to comfort Nya. "Don't worry, we're here now."

"Yeah sis, just don't go messing with time again."

"Come on, let's go. Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon shouldn't be far behind," called Lloyd.

* * *

As the ninja arrived at the Temple of Airjitzu, a young baby Wu passed Cole a drawing. It was very messy and hastily drawn, but Cole managed to interpret what it was. After that Cole called the other ninja as Nya, Lloyd, P.I.X.A.L. and Misako went inside.

"Psst! Kai, Jay, Zane! Come here."

"What is it?" asked Kai.

Cole then passed Zane the drawing. "It appears to be a drawing of an oni and a dragon," assumed Zane.

The four ninja then looked at the young Master Wu, who had a frown on his face.

"What's your point, Cole?" exclaimed Jay.

"I'm just trying to say, why did Mistaké send us there in the first place? What if we had a purpose in the Realm of Oni and Dragons? What if we were needed there?

"They are Oni and Dragon; who could possibly harm them. There's no threat there except them fighting each other all the time!" scoffed Kai.

"I can't help but wonder if destiny called us there. If destiny _wanted_ us to be there," pondered Cole. "I don't know. But it's too late now. What do we do now?"

"Garmadon will be looking for us," explained Misako. "He's... changed so much..." Water poured out of her eyes, and she buried her face into Lloyd's body.

"It's okay Mom. We're here. We're going to save Dad," reassured Lloyd, even though deep down, his heart was being torn apart. He couldn't let his mother see this. Lloyd knew very well it would only tear her apart further. "It's alright," he repeated, placing a hand supportively on his mother's back. Misako wiped a tear, nodding without saying anything.

"We are too weak right now. We will need much more power to combat Garmadon," Zane intervened. "I've run several calculations, and the best scenario would be not to engage with Garmadon at all."

"Mhm, don't engage with him. Got it," Kai mumbled absentmindedly, stroking his hair back.

"We can continue to lay low, taking part in minor missions. But we must not return to Ninjago City," continued Zane.

Lloyd drifted away from the group, wandering outside. The view was gorgeous from here; but Lloyd has always wished the Temple of Airjitzu wasn't above a bleak desert. Nevertheless, Lloyd still enjoyed standing here, in the serene, tranquil garden.

Far off into the distance, he could even spot the tiny Ninjago City. But Lloyd frowned. In that city, his father had taken control. And Lloyd recalled the four words he had said to him merely a day ago.

 _"I have no son."_

 _Lloyd quivered, his eyes widening and staring those of his father in the face. His father's crimson eyes of pure hatred. He was on the verge of heartbreak. It was beginning to shatter, fragments starting to break off._

 _"Dad..." But Garmadon heard nothing as he spun around and launched him through the wall of the prison. Lloyd Garmadon landed on the soft mud outside the prison, laying sprawled as his father glared at him._

 _He let out an agonizing wail, both in immense distress and overwhelming physical pain. And he reached into his pocket, withdrawing the photo of him with his father._

 _"Father..." he moaned, as the photo fluttered away into the distance, destiny carrying it._

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't recall these moments anymore. At that moment, Lloyd had his heart set on bringing his father back to the light. He would do it. He would bring back his father. His _real_ father.


	2. Chapter 1: Fall of the Ninja

One month had passed since the ninja had narrowly escaped Lord Garmadon. All of the ninja were divided, with the exception of Cole and Kai. They were following a lead at the Toxic Bogs. Recent activity had suggested that there was a life form in the empties Venomari tomb. But Cole recognized the all-too-familiar man.

"Oh no Kai, that looks like Lord Garmadon," whispered Cole to Kai whilst tugging him on the shoulder. "Where do you think he is going?"

"It looks like he's looking for something," replied Kai. "What should we do?"

"I don't know! We should do something!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kai snapped abruptly. Kai, the hothead who acts without question, examined the area absentmindedly. Cole, the cautious and caring ninja of earth followed behind the fire ninja with his hammer in hand, ready to attack when needed.

"Kai, I don't think this is a good idea..." Cole whispered.

"Shhh!" Kai hushed. "I've got this, trust me! We have the element of surprise." Kai silently sprinted to the other side of the cave where Garmadon stood, and swung his katana. Garmadon swiftly spun around and caught the blade with his bare hand. He then swung Kai across the cave and he crashed into the wall.

"Nooooooooo, Kai!" Cole yelled as he saw his friend crash against the cave wall and smack his head against a rock.

"Garmadon, why are you doing this!?" Cole asked as a tear welled in his eye.

 ** _"I must!"_** Garmadon replied with pure hatred in his voice.

"But why? You sacrificed yourself for Ninjago. You're not a bad man!" No reply... Garmadon ran towards Cole, caught him off guard and struck him down with Kai's katana. Cole's leg had a long cut on it which caused him to collapse to the floor. The elemental master of fire's phone was laying down beside him. Lord Garmadon picked it up and saw that it showed the location of the four remaining ninja and his brother...

 _Zane - Birchwood Forest_

 _Jay - Sea of Sand_

 _Nya - Samurai X Cave_

 _Lloyd - Coast of Ninjago City_

 _Wu - Monastery of Spinjitzu_

Garmadon grinned. "Well, this is useful." Garmadon then turned on his communications device and gave a message to Mr. E. **"Get me the exact coordinates of the ninja and my brother!"** Subsequently, Garmadon escaped through a portal and muttered to himself, " **The end of the ninja has begun.** "

* * *

The Sea of Sand, the endless desert which was once a part of the Endless Ocean. It's famous for its notable locations: Kryptarium Prison, the Tomb of the Anacondrai, the Lost City of Ouroboros and even Ed and Edna's 'Scrap N Junk' Junkyard. It's very dry, there were barely any trees and water was very scarce. There were some mountains and rocks every here and there but most of it was just a vast plain area of land. Jay had just visited his mom and dad at the junkyard. He then left on his Desert Lightning. As he was making his way back to New Ninjago City a portal unexpectedly appeared, which looked like a mix of blue and purple. Wondering what was inside, Jay, the funny blue ninja got off his bike and stared into the portal until a black, 4-armed creature jumped out of it. As the creature prepared to attack him, Jay grabbed his nunchucks. Then, when the creature was about to attack, Jay screamed, "Garmadon, don't do this, this isn't you!"

After hearing that, the creature, better known as Lord Garmadon, replied with the following words ** _: "This is the new me!"_**

Jay looked at Garmadon angrily, remembering him saying that whilst he fought Lloyd, and replied, "No, it isn't!" Garmadon ignored the lightning ninja and thrusted towards him. Jay blocked him with his swords and Lord Garmadon fell backwards. Jay yelled "Garmadon, stop this!"

Garmadon answered back with: **"Never!"**

He grabbed Jay, threw him on the ground and after that in the purple portal in which Jay disappeared. But before he disappeared forever, Jay threw two rocks in his direction. Lord Garmadon evaded the first one, but the second one hit him, which gave him a big scar on his chest... Garmadon, who was full of rage, grabbed the 2 rocks and destroyed them. Garmadon started to laugh. The magic portal closed, leaving Jay lost forever.

* * *

"Garmadon, this is not you!" exclaimed Zane as Lord Garmadon was pursuing Zane whilst he was on his newly built bike. They were in the Birchwood forest. Other than the many birch trees that grew in the forest, there was only snow and its few inhabitants. But this place had its share of danger, with predators that can seemingly attack from nowhere. The forest is rarely ever visited by man, leaving it untouched and quiet.

Lord Garmadon replied with a tone of hatred in his voice ** _, "As I said before to your friends, this is the new me!"_**

Zane pleaded, "No Garmadon, this is not you. You're corrupted by the Oni Masks, fight it!"

Garmadon ignored Zane, ran up to him and threw him off his bike. Zane fell on a rock, consequently leading to his arm falling off. He was in no position to fight. Garmadon snapped fiercely, ** _"All I have ever wanted to do was to turn the world into my own image! With the blood of both Oni and Dragon flowing through me, I have the power to create and destroy. And with the Sons of Garmadon by my side, I will be able to conquer the 16 realms! No one will be able to stop me. You and your pathetic friends don't stand a chance! I will eventually destroy you all."_**

"You're wrong" said a one-armed weakened Zane on the cold, damp floor. "We will fight you to the end. A ninja never quits."

 ** _"That's what gets you killed,"_** snarled Garmadon. Zane tried to "ice" his way out of the situation but before he could do that, Garmadon, with his bare hands, grabbed Zane, ripped both of his arms off and grasped his power source out of his body. The light snow started to settle on the remains of the titanium ninja. Garmadon walked away and proceeded his journey to the Samurai X cave.

* * *

There was Nya, the independent water ninja, once known as the mysterious Samurai X, was training in the Samurai X cave... Then she got a pre-recorded message on her phone from Zane: ''Nya if you see this, Lord Garmadon is coming and aaaaaaah...''

Nya spoke, full of fear and anger: ''No, Zane! I will find Garmadon and he will pay for what he has done!''

Nya heard the entrance of the Samurai X cave open.

"P.I.X.A.L., is that you?"

No one was there. Then the entrance shut.

 ** _"Hello, Nya,"_** sneered a voice that was all too familiar.

She looked behind her. Behind her appeared a man so evil, that he had black skin. He moreover had not 2, but 4 arms, a samurai helmet and a face that was ready to kill someone...

''I've a bad feeling about this," said Nya after she realized that the man she was looking at was Lord Garmadon. She grabbed her shiny, silver spear and attacked Lord Garmadon. Garmadon grabbed her swords, threw them on a computer like they were scraps and laughed at Nya.

''Why are you doing this?" asked Nya after getting up.

Garmadon replied with only 3 words: **'' _To conquer Ninjago!''_**

''Oh, I don't think so!" was Nya's answer. She formed water with her elemental powers and shot it at Lord Garmadon, until Garmadon disappeared in the shadows of the Samurai X cave.

''What?'' Nya murmured to herself after he disappeared. Next, she heard the Dark Lord's echoing voice.

 ** _"Come to the Fire Temple if you ever want to see your friends again."_**

Nya summoned her elemental dragon and flew away. Later, she arrived at the Fire Temple, where her brother once wielded the Sword of Fire. She walked through the temple hoping to find anything that helped her find the whereabouts of the other ninja but no one was there. Nya realized she had been tricked!

"Garmadon, show yourself!"

The King of Shadows smirked. With the power of creation, Garmadon ripped the fabric between realms and opened a bluey-purple portal, like the one Jay had seen. The portal's pull was so strong that even airjitzu couldn't help Nya in the situation. Lord Garmadon kicked her so hard that Nya had no chance of escape.

"Garmadon... why?"

Lord Garmadon didn't answer Nya. Nya screamed as Garmadon watched the portal suck her in and make her disappear forever...

 ** _''Ha ha ha, Kai coming in this temple alone to retrieve the Sword of Fire was a good plan, if you ask me!''_ **was the reaction of the mighty Lord Garmadon, former king of the underworld.

* * *

The Underworld, a magical realm underneath everyone's favorite realm, Ninjago. It was warm in this strange realm, so warm that the evil book of monsters will melt because of it... There was lava everywhere you look, underneath the ground, at the skeleton shopping mall and even above Crossbones' flying rock. Jay observed all of the molten lava and the rocks, suspended above nothingness. And since all the magical rocks are flying means that there is no ground below you. Just imagine how hard it must be to visit your friends, if you're a skeleton from this world. There was no natural light in the Underworld; only torches on every bridge that connects the pieces of land that float mid-air. Jay, the master of lightning and his girlfriend Nya, the master of water found themselves trapped in the underworld, on one random flying rock piece, which was normal in the underworld. There were skulkin climbing from under the rock and humongous spiders hanging from their webs above Jay and Nya.

Garmadon, in the Fire Temple, looked through the _portal._ ** _"Ha ha ha!"_** was his reaction after he had seen their fate...

He watched one last time and saw them screaming whilst surrounded by the skulkin and skeleton-like arachnids...

He walked away, whilst smiling over his victory...

* * *

"Garmadon." The voice came from behind the four armed creature.

Garmadon spoke quietly _,_ ** _"Brother."_**

The man had snow-white hair tied up in a bun at the top of his head. He had a small mustache and a tiny beard. This was the same man who was a baby just a month ago. In only a month, he had aged into a teenager.

The sons of the First Spinjitzu Master were at the Monastery of Spinjitzu; it was once their home and it was outside these walls where Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother," exclaimed Master Wu.

 ** _"Father is no longer here!"_**

"Never talk about father in a disrespectful manner! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have been here today. He taught us everything he knew."

 ** _"He didn't teach us everything. Father showed you how to reach your true potential but he never helped me unlock mine. I realized that he didn't want me to unlock it. He always said, 'You're already a strong enough warrior; you needn't have more power.'"_**

"Father knew what was best for us," assured the young Wu.

Garmadon briefly looked at Wu and said **"I have the power to create things and destroy them at my own will! If you don't believe me, I. CAN... SHOW YOU."**

Garmadon used his powers and aligned several boulder-sized rocks in a straight line. The rocks interlocked together and began to move towards Wu. Lord Garmadon had created a colossal snake. It had a solid rock body with purple ooze coming out in several different places. It also had glowing red eyes with a hint of yellow in the middle of each eye which clearly resembled Garmadon's eyeballs. Wu dropped his sword in astonishment but realized that he was playing a dangerous game. The rocky-snake began to constrict Wu, getting tighter by the second. Wu tried to summon his elemental dragon but as the snake got tighter, Wu became weaker. There was no escape. The snake's head towered over Wu's head ready to strike and swallow him. Unexpectedly, the snake's head froze.

 **"Imagine how many wars we could have won brother. The serpentine wouldn't have dared to challenge us for all Ninjago. Chen would've been too afraid to manipulate the elemental alliance. Krux and Acronix wouldn't have stood any chance! And if you don't join me now brother, I will use this snake to destroy you!"**

Wu shouted back, "The only brother I've lost sacrificed himself at the Corridor of Elders to save Ninjago. I will NEVER join you!"

 **"So be it,"** Lord Garmadon said quietly under his breath. He looked at the snake and nodded. The monstrous snake hissed and with one mouth full, it swallowed Master Wu whole. Garmadon chuckled, **"Just like the day of the Great Devourer, only this time, there is no escape!"**

* * *

It was raining heavily. Lloyd reluctantly walked to his father.

"Father," Lloyd cried out whilst retrieving his sword from the sheath on his back. "Like I said before, I don't want to have to fight you."

 **"You don't have a choice!"** exclaimed Garmadon.

Garmadon lunged at his son. Lloyd quickly moved out the way, only missing Garmadon by a few inches. Garmadon threw multiple destructive energy blasts at Lloyd, only two hit him, which badly wounded him as he didn't have his elemental powers to protect him. Lloyd was saddened at the fact that he didn't have powers. He remembered what Harumi had said to him during the fight with the Colossi, **"Where are your powers, Lloyd, as your city falls?"**

However, this didn't stop Lloyd from doing what must have been done. He looked at his father. His eyes were full of vengeance, deception and hatred yet Lloyd still saw that there was some light left in him.

"Father, you _always_ cared about me. You never did want to fight me. You were my sensei, my father, but in the end, you were always my friend."

 **"That man is no more!"** yelled Garmadon as they were running towards each other. Their fight was long and brutal, but Lloyd could see that his father was holding back. Garmadon tried to grab Lloyd but Lloyd managed to deeply wound both of his left arms with his sword.

"You must stop this father!"

 **"Stop this? Why, this is only the beginning. After I destroy you, no-one will be able to stand in my way!"**

"You're wrong! My friends will come for you and stop you!"

 **"Your friends are gone, Lloyd."**

Lloyd froze. He looked at his father absently then looked at the sea which reflected his guilty face. "This is all my fault, if I had never..."

 **"Surrender now Lloyd, you're all alone, there is no one to save you now,"** interrupted Garmadon. The rain began to stop. A sunset emerged from over the sea shore and dappled light shone upon the coast where Lloyd and Garmadon fought. As it sunk further and further into the water the fight seemed to go on longer and longer.

Lloyd dropped to the ground. He blamed himself for the fates of his friends... his _family_ and now there was nothing he could do... But he stayed strong and with the little bit of energy he had left, he managed to rise back up.

 **"You've made a grave mistake, Lloyd! It was foolish to come here! I beat you once, I can beat you again! Thinking you can take me on! But if you want to die, that can be arranged!"**

Garmadon picked up Lloyd's sword which laid beside him on the wet sand. He commenced to walk to Lloyd.

"FATHER, _DON'T!_ " Lloyd cried. All his emotions were released in those words. Sadness... Determination... Grief...

 _"I need you..."_


	3. Chapter 2: Reconnections

"Kai, please wake up!" said Cole whilst tapping him frantically. "Kai, wake up!" he repeated again, this time with pain in his voice. Kai's mouth was half open, and a bead of saliva was forming at the corner of his mouth. Cole was trying not to break down. He wanted to be strong for his team. "Kai… We need you, buddy, okay?"

No response. Silence entered the caverns, and Cole was the only one to acknowledge it. Kai was…

Dead.

A tear rolled down Cole's face. It cloned itself, and the earth master found himself unable to control himself as tears streamed down his skin.

 _"No, please don't leave me…"_ He remembered when they first met all those years ago. And now they were as close as siblings. The two of them, as well as the other four had all gone through so much. _This CAN'T be the end..._

But alas, this did not stop the heavy drops of salt water that his eyes would not stop creating. Cole wanted to leave the cave, but he refused to. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't…

* * *

Jay yelped as a skulkin swung his sword at him, narrowly missing.

"You're supposed to be protecting _me_!" Nya cried, pushing an skulkin off of the platform.

"HOW CAN I FOCUS WHEN WE'RE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED BY SKELETONS AND ABOUT TO DIE?!" Jay screamed in his typical manner, absentmindedly missing the skulkin he was targeting with his lightning blast.

Nya closed her eyes for a brief moment, opening them just in time in order to dodge an advancing warrior. "Jay! Remember the time when we combined our powers? Remember what we created?"

Jay gasped. "OH YEAH, THE DRAGON!"

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Okay, on three! One, two, three!"

 _"LIGHTNING!"_

 _"WATER!"_

The couple shot their elements at each other as if it were the only thing they were meant to do, creating a bubble of pure elemental energy. Heck, the caves in the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb deliberately prophesied their unrelenting love for each other.

The skulkin stood awestruck as the dragon grew from the bubble. Jay and Nya nodded to one another, and the dragon summoned a lightning-infused tidal wave, washing out everything in its path. It then proceeded to roar, sending chills to any skulkin who would hear it. Its roar released a wave of fear and power and it began to rocket off into the endless, eternally dark sky of the Underworld. The wind lifted Nya's black hair, tossing it into her face. Luckily, Jay was holding the reins.

"Hold on!" he warned. Nya wrapped her arms around the blue ninja's waist as the dragon flew at lightning speed, creating a rift between Ninjago and the Underworld.

And then everything became white.

* * *

Zane was still in the Birchwood Forest. Nya and Jay were tracking him to find his whereabouts. Suddenly, they came across his scrapped body lying on the snowy, damp ground.

Nya gasped. _"Oh no!"_ She remembered that P.I.X.A.L. had steered the _Destiny's Bounty_ away from the city just in time so the Colossi wouldn't destroy it. Nya turned on her communications device and called the android.

 _"What is it?"_ Her voice was filled with concern.

"It's Zane, he's in really bad shape," Nya explained. She could hear a faint cry from the other end of the line.

"I will be there soon." She spoke, her voice clearly distressed. Her emotion suppression chip had been severely damaged—she removed it to prevent further damage—and yet she didn't care. She felt so much more compatible to Zane than ever before. Despite all this she managed to arrive at the Birchwood forest and lower the stretcher for Jay to lift Zane onto.

Jay was looking out distantly, as if something was troubling him. He was never usually like this. He was always the cheerful one. "Let's find the others," he mumbled.

Nya stood beside Jay whilst P.I.X.A.L. lifted Zane up to the Bounty. Clever Nya flicked at buttons, putting the ship on autopilot to Kai and Cole's location. "Jay, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I'm scared… What if…we don't make it in time…"

"Jay don't say that!" Nya scolded, a tear welling in her eye. "I know you miss them…so do I but we have to stay strong… Yes, Lloyd lost his powers, but hopefully there's a way to get them back… Hopefully there's a way to close this can of worms."

Jay burst into tears. "This was worse than when we lost Zane…"

"I know…" She pulled him in close. "I'm right here… It's going to be alright… We'll pull through together…" Nya kissed Jay on the cheek. "I love you so much…"

Jay smiled sadly. "Me too…"

"Come on, let's go fix Zane up again," she replied, pulling away.

Jay nodded, the two of them returning to P.I.X.A.L. and Zane, empowered by hope.

* * *

Kai awoke to see Cole crying.

"C-Cole?" Kai coughed. Cole swerved around and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the First Spinjitzu Master, you're okay!" Cole said caringly.

"W-what happened?" Kai mumbled, groaning in pain.

"Garmadon almost killed us," Cole explained. "We tried to escape–"

"But… why were you crying?" the fire ninja interrupted, shutting his eyes.

"I thought you might be dead…"

"Oh…" Kai let out a sigh. "I'm in a lot of pain. We… must find Nya…" But then he remembered. "Where are the others? We have no idea where they are…"

"Not anymore!" a voice called from the end of the cave. The figures of Nya and Jay were visible at the end of the cavern.

"Sis…!" Kai produced a smile and weakly waved over to them. He tried to get up but he was too weak, causing him yelp in excruciating pain. "But… where's Lloyd?"

* * *

Back at the coast of Ninjago City, Lloyd was still battling Lord Garmadon. A part of him deep within wanted to save him, but at that moment, he was forced to push those thoughts aside. This wasn't his father anymore. Lloyd attempted a plea one last time.

"D-dad, p-please don't, this isn't you! You're not a bad man. I need you to pull through!" he protested, his eyes glaring into the cold, red eyes of the man that was once his beloved father.

 **"DON'T YOU SEE? EVIL HAS RETURNED, AND IT FLOWS THROUGH MY BLOOD ONCE MORE! I HAVE THE POWER THAT YOU NEVER WANTED ME TO HAVE!"** He paused, breathing heavily. **"I am Lord Garmadon!"** he bellowed. **"Destiny took my family from me, and there is no way we can be together again! Destiny may have saved me once, but it's cursed me again, and there is no turning back!"** Lloyd stared at him, his mouth wide open. **"If you won't join me, you cannot live."** Garmadon raised his sword.

Lloyd sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He stared at his damp hands, wet with his own tears. They fell to his sides, and all that he saw was Garmadon. His heart had practically shattered. It was too much for him to handle all at once. "You won't get away with any of this," he whispered, too torn to speak any louder.

As Garmadon swung his sword, the green ninja rolled out of the way, just in time to see the Destiny's Bounty flying towards him. He smiled gratefully and ran as fast as his legs could carry him (which wasn't that fast) over to the aerial ship. The sword sunk deep into the sand, and was unable to come out. Lloyd leapt onto the deck of the ship with a "thud," and its engines roared as it raised into the sky. Garmadon, on the other hand, had rushed over to the sword, pulling with all of his might to dislodge the shining weapon. When he finally did, a strand of sand grains flew out with the sword, blowing into the distance. Immediately after, the thrusters on the Bounty went full on and the ninja escaped.

Lord Garmadon heard the noise and turned around, only to find the ship had already fled.

 **"CURSE YOU, NINJA!"** He breathed heavily, throwing the sword into the water, with a splash that sent water droplets flying his way. He began to hyperventilate, purple fire blazing all over his body. He bellowed once more. **"I WILL FIND YOU!"**


	4. Chapter 3: Wounds Will Heal

High up in the skies, where the clouds met the mountains, a young man laid sprawled on the ground. Rubble and chunks of rock surrounded the man. In addition, drops of blood were surrounding him, on the cold, stone ground. His white hair, tied in a bun, had specks of dirt spread throughout it, and on his face, bruises, cuts, and blood were all present. Oh, the blood.

It was all over his body. The crimson liquid decided to stream over his face, desperately attempting to leave the teenager's body. It remained warm and red. Fresh blood. He was presumed to be dead by the rest of the world, but unbeknownst to everyone—including his friends—he remained alive. Barely.

His eyes fluttered open, and all he was able to see were clouds. Clouds that drifted above without a single care in the world. The wind would blow on them, and, in no hurry at all, they would saunter along, until they had travelled the entire sky.

The man had beads of perspiration on his forehead. Wiping them off, he slowly sat up. He writhed in pain, rubbing and feeling the cuts and bruises over his body. Then he remembered. He remembered it all.

 _"Father would not want you to do this, brother," exclaimed the man in a heavy accent._

 _"Father is no longer here!" bellowed his brother._

But his brother had failed. The young man examined his surroundings, picking up a single rock. Its appearance was that of a teardrop. No. A snake scale. More fragments of memory returned. Garmadon had summoned a snake to kill him.

He groaned in pain once more, collapsing to the ground. The stone scale fell to the ground with a clatter.

Master Wu drifted off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Lloyd was gazing out into the distance as the Bounty started its journey to Jamanakai Village, where the ninja would form a new plan. Suddenly, a piece of paper flew past and the breeze caused it to slide itself inside a drawer by the navigation screen. Lloyd walked over to see what it was. It was the picture taken of him and his father a few days before the Tournament of Elements, and the same one he let go of after his fight in Kryptarium. Lloyd smiled fondly at the memory in the picture, and couldn't help but tear up overwhelmingly in emotion.

 _Lloyd sighed softly, gazing at the pond near his father's monastery. He missed Zane. He had already done quite a bit of training and he needed a break. 'I'll do everything I can to bring our team together. I promise... It's what you would've wanted...'_

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _His thoughts dissipated at his father's voice. He looked up to see Garmadon kneeling down beside him. "Dad," he smiled, embracing him, his worries vanishing instantly as he held his dad tight._

 _"You okay there?" Garmadon asked upon pulling away._

 _"I guess... Zane's loss has impacted us all so much..." Lloyd sighed._

 _"It's going to be alright, son." Garmadon spoke softly, squeezing his son's hands in reassurance. "I'll be here... I'll never leave your side... You may be older, but you are still my child at heart. I love you so much. You make my life complete."_

 _Lloyd's eyes started to water at his father's consolations. "You're the best...I'm glad to have a father like you..."_

 _"Of course, Lloyd... You mean the absolute world to me... If not for you, I would have caused so much pain, but destiny brought us together once again." Garmadon embraced his son and shut his eyes for a moment whilst Lloyd sobbed quietly into his father's chest from overwhelming joy and admiration. "I'm right here... You're going to be okay..."_

 _"Dad..." Lloyd's shuddered in fear._

 _"Lloyd Montgomery..." Garmadon cooed. "Oh, never do I want to let go of you, my child..."_

 _Lloyd curled up into his father's arms, too scared to pull away. Neither of them wanted to for that matter. Lloyd let a soft whimper escape him as he buried his face into Garmadon's chest._

 _"I'm right here... You are just too, too precious and important to me..." Garmadon stroked his hair lightly and continued, "I wouldn't have it any other way..."_

 _Lloyd eventually calmed down and found the willpower to let go. "Thank you for being here," was his reply._

 _Garmadon smiled lovingly. "Your mother just finished making tonkatsu pork for everyone. Shall we go eat?"_

 _Lloyd nodded weakly, he and his father walking back inside._

 _Together._

Sitting down against the wooden support for the control board, Lloyd just could not help but clutch the photo to his chest and sob. A precarious balance had broken, and alas, he failed to hold back his swirling emotions any longer. He _absolutely_ missed his father, and after everything that had happened between them, he still loved Garmadon dearly.

 _If only there was a way to change you back to the person you once were... I won't stop trying to find a way to save you, father... You're just too important to leave behind... Why did destiny have to take you from me?_

* * *

Harumi, the Quiet One, sat lavishly in a throne of pure ruby and gold. A smug smile was taped across her face. Two guards surrounded her, holding their golden spears to protect the princess. Ultra Violet strode into the room, and immediately, the two guards crossed their spears in an X.

"Leave her!" Harumi ordered. The guards nodded, setting down their spears. "What is it?" she barked.

"My princess, the emperor has returned. He wishes to speak with you," she cackled, bowing to signify her respect for the princess.

"Good! Bring him to me!" Harumi cried.

Ultra Violet exited the room. Ever since the ninja disappeared, Garmadon was able to take over Ninjago, and he became the supreme emperor. Harumi remained princess. Deep down, there was jealousy in her. She yearned to be the empress of Ninjago. But she knew Garmadon had wisdom within him. He was wiser and stronger than Harumi. And so Harumi remained, a simple princess.

There hadn't been any action for a few weeks until now. Emperor Garmadon had gone looking for the ninja, alone. And he had found them. Harumi felt a smile spreading across her face. Garmadon would come in less than a minute, and he would tell her that the ninja were all eradicated. She would laugh gleefully, and celebrate their hard-earned victory. Nothing they had worked for would be in vain. Evil would win.

But they weren't evil. Harumi knew that what she was doing was right. By summoning Garmadon to the throne, Ninjago would finally be peaceful. With a secure ruler with his unmatched power, nobody in their right mind would _dare_ to challenge them. Garmadon had the power of the Oni within his blood. He was more powerful than any other living man.

Lloyd. Harumi grimaced at the thought of that foolish boy. She was thrilled that he was finally dead, removed from existence. He thought that they had a future together. He thought that he could turn her! Ridiculous! Naive! Childish, and foolish! Why should Harumi support the ninja? All they ever did was bring violence! She recalled what she had said to Lloyd, not so long ago.

 _"I want you to feel the emptiness that I feel!" she bellowed, her demonic voice echoing through the rock walls. "When your father is reborn, he WON'T be the man you recognized! His soul will be gone, and I want his cold hands to DESTROY YOU!" she shrieked._

 _"You're a monster! I'll never feel what you feel," Lloyd countered with, his eyebrows narrowing as he stared at the Oni mask that concealed the real Harumi._

Oh, how naive the boy was. Harumi could only imagine that his heart was being torn apart. And that was exactly what she wanted. They weren't heroes. They were children playing dress-up. Children who thought they were protectors. _Pathetic._

The girl's deep thoughts were interrupted as Emperor Garmadon entered the room. Harumi stood up from her throne, leaning down as she bowed to the emperor. "Welcome, my emperor! I take it the ninja are dead?"

Garmadon looked down. His eyebrows furrowed, and he quietly responded, "My son... he got away." It took a few seconds for Harumi to interpret this.

" _WHAT?!_ " she screamed, her eyes bloodshot.

* * *

"Monkey wrench, please." P.I.X.A.L. handed Nya a silver monkey wrench, and the young mechanic inserted it into Zane's metal body, attaching his arm to the body. "There we go!" Nya announced excitedly, a relieved smile spreading on her face. She dashed over to the medical computer, tapping a few keys. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned in concern.

"Zane's power source—it's been significantly drained! Garmadon must have damaged it. We found it ripped out of his chest, right next to his body when we found Zane. I don't know what-"

"Give him my power. I will lend him energy," P.I.X.A.L. interrupted. She snatched a wire, connecting one end to Zane and one end to a port in her head.

"Are you sure? We don't know what will happen!" warned Nya.

"Please! Zane is vital to the team. He is vital to..." Nya nodded. She understood what P.I.X.A.L. was about to say. Nya pivoted, moving to the back of P.I.X.A.L.'s head.

"Are you ready?" Nya asked for confirmation, plugging a second wire into P.I.X.A.L. She then connected the other side to the master computer.

"Yes." Nya pushed a lever, triggering the second wire. An electrical signal pulsed through it, reaching P.I.X.A.L.'s power source. P.I.X.A.L. screamed as the first wire, the one connected to Zane, flowed with her energy. Nya covered her ears and shut her eyes.

P.I.X.A.L. fell to her knees, wailing and screaming in the agony she was going through. This was, she supposed, payback for Zane giving her half of his own heart. Nya opened her eyes, quickly speeding over to the master computer. She observed the heart rate percentage.

 _Heart Rate: 100%_

"P.I.X.A.L., watch out!" she said, pulling back the lever. The electrical energy ceased to flow, and P.I.X.A.L. shrieked a final time, until the wires were deactivated fully. She collapsed to the ground. Nya rushed over to Zane. "Zane?"

It was not Zane that spoke, but instead the computer. "Rebooting internal systems in progress. 1%. 2%. 3%..." Nya let out a small cheer, then proceeding to offer her hand to P.I.X.A.L. She grabbed it, standing up. They remained silent until...

"100%. Internal system reboot complete. Engaging power." Zane's eyes fluttered open, and Nya cheered once more.

"He's alive!" she cheered, both relieved and ecstatic at the same time.

"Nya," Zane said groggily, "what happened?"

"Lord Garmadon... he almost killed you..." Nya began to sob. She couldn't handle the thought of losing Zane—again.

"How did you s-save me?" he said, his voice warbling. "Thank you N-Nya."

"No," Nya wept, "it was P.I.X.A.L." P.I.X.A.L. approached Zane.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane exclaimed, gripping her hand tightly.

"We thought... we thought you w-were gone..." P.I.X.A.L. began. If she had tear glands, she would have been bawling. Alas, she buried her head into Zane's chest.

"It's okay P.I.X.A.L. I'm h-here. You s-saved me. I owe you m-my life." P.I.X.A.L. nodded, but she couldn't wipe the thought of losing him again.

"I-I couldn't lose you a-again. You are vital to me."

"You are vital to me. We are... compatible?" Zane asked.

"We are compatible." And P.I.X.A.L. hugged Zane tightly, promising then and there never to lose Zane again.

* * *

"Cole, I promise, I'm fine!" Kai debated.

"You're not fine Kai, you've fractured your arm and leg," Jay stated. He was always the funny one, but when it came to his friends being in harm, he was more concerned than anyone else... well, except for Lloyd.

The fire ninja groaned in pain and frustration.

"See?"

Kai choked back a sob. "What if... I don't make it...?"

"Kai don't say that!" Nya scolded as she hugged her brother tight, causing him more pain. "I don't want to lose you. Kai, you've protected me my entire life. I can't lose you!"

Nya let go of her brother, suppressing tears as she buried her face in Jay's arm. Kai couldn't bear to see his sister like this, and he couldn't bear the pain or frustration he felt. He couldn't bear any of it. Kai burst out in tears. Streams of salt water gushed out his eyes and fell on his lap. The other ninja stood speechless, as they had never seen Kai so emotional. Cole pat Kai softly on the back, and within minutes, Kai had dozed off into unconsciousness.

"How can we defeat Lord Garmadon?" Jay asked, ending the silence. He then inspected Kai's new scars.

Nya replied with a simple: ''I...don't...know...'' The others could hear the pain in her voice. She abruptly ran outside after saying that.

''What?'' was Jay's response after she walked away.

''You should probably go after her,'' commented Cole.

Jay walked slowly outside to the deck of the Bounty and saw Nya crying. ''Hey Nya, don't cry. Why are you crying?" Jay didn't know what to do apart from hope that she would stop crying. He had never seen her like this before. "It's just- it's just everything that has happened; Kai almost died, Lord Garmadon the Sons of Garmadon are wreaking havoc in Ninjago City, and I just feel... helpless. I can't take it anymore..."

''Well, remember, I'm here for you...'' Nya cleaned her tears and walked to Jay, who was standing not so far away from her. Then, before Jay had any idea of what was going to happen, he felt her soft lips against his. The pair felt mixed emotions as they shared this kiss; upset, joy, and anger were the main ones. Once each of their lips had departed the other person's, they both looked one another in the eye for a moment.

"Jay... you've always been there for me... I never want us to be separated..." Nya whispered.

"I promise. I will protect you. We _will_ power through this. Shall we?" Jay reassured, awaiting Nya's approval. She nodded, and the two strolled back into the Bounty.

When the couple returned, Lloyd was present. It appeared that he had just arrived, as he was shutting the door behind him. Jay offered a hand, waving to Lloyd.

"We need to do something guys... Lord Garmadon must pay for what he's done! He nearly killed Kai and Zane! We need to destroy him!" Nya lashed out. Jay stared in awe at Nya. He was surprised at what she just said. But then he realized. She had thought her brother was going to die.

"No... I _don't_ want to hurt him... I just want to purify him..." Lloyd broke down sobbing, glancing down at the picture. " _I miss him so much..._ "

Nya sighed and embraced the green ninja. "We all know you do..." she murmured empathetically. "He meant so much to us all..."

Lloyd let out a shuddering breath, taking a moment to regain his composure once again. He wiped his tears with his gi. "You guys are the best..." He smiled softly. "Is Kai alright?"

"He has broken his leg and arm, so I would say the chances of him being okay are very slim," said Zane.

"Oh..." Lloyd's face fell, and he hung his head down in depression. He wished he still had powers, so he could heal his friend. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He recalled the moment when Garmadon threw him out of Kryptarium, and was trying his hardest to not break down into tears again.

* * *

Harumi was still seething in anger over Garmadon's report. "My emperor, we cannot afford to lose him! Find him and bring him to me!" she ordered the emperor. "He _won't_ get away with this!" she growled.

Garmadon nodded and went to tell the others. He didn't like being bossed about, but still, he obeyed her. "The green ninja has escaped me yet again! Find him and bring him back alive!" But the small aching feeling in his heart, deep within, never went away. He felt he was being tortured, with every wrong move, another pain in his loving heart. The inside of him was battling the outside. _Lloyd Montgomery, this isn't me. Run. Get away... Son... please... you're... gonna get hurt..._

* * *

Master Wu awoke for the second time this day. His back ached, and he fought his pain whilst attempting to sit up. He moaned as griping agony scanned through his body, from the head all the way to his toes. His head was aching within, his chest scarred with wounds, and his legs bruised with purple bubbles. But there was something else: regret.

 _Why did you have to fight Lord Garmadon alone? You fool. You always go in alone. You tried to fight Acronix alone. What good did that do? You failed Morro. And now, you failed your team. A great master you are._

Wu ignored that pestering voice inside his head. Slowly inching towards the edge of the cliff, he stopped for a moment, perplexed by the sheer beauty of what he saw ahead of him. A sunset more gorgeous than any he had ever seen before.

A scarlet sun was reluctantly being dragged down. He could empathize. The sun desired to stay out longer. But that wouldn't happen. A cold and ruthless moon arrived with his army of stars. They fought during the twilight hour, purple, red, orange, and yellow stripes streaking across the sky during their tussle. At last, the sun was forced beneath the horizon, doomed not to return until tomorrow. At that moment, Wu ceased to look.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzzt!_

Wu spun around on his heel, startled at the crackling noise. It buzzed and crackled, but Wu couldn't identify where the noise originated from.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

He stepped forward, inspecting the former right wall of the monastery.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

Nope. He crossed over to the left wall.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

The volume remained the same. And now, the back wall.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

Still, no increase. He surveyed the front wall.

 _Bzzzzzzzzt!_

Wu was bewildered. He stood in the very center. Where was it coming from?

 _BZZZZZZZZZT!_

It was louder! Wu frantically scanned the area, hoping to discover the source.

 _BZZZZZZZZZT!_

He gazed down at a stone scale—one of those from the rock snake Garmadon had summoned earlier. Wu picked it up, and what he saw underneath was a bit, to say the least, surprising.

It was a ruined communications device.

The device had been separated into three fragments. Tiny stone shards were embedded into them, and the contraption continued to buzz.

 _BZZZZZZZZZT!_

Wu only started to think about what this meant for him. Not only was his communication to the ninja cut off, but they wouldn't be able to track his location. No...

Master Wu was on his own for now. But he wouldn't be for long. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, a distant vehicle was approaching in the distance… and a Sons of Garmadon logo was painted on the side.


End file.
